fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen Pearson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Pearson is an S-class Mage of the Wild Hunt and the daughter of the guild master, Scott Pearson. She is half werewolf. Appearance Gwen is a slim woman of average height with green eyes and sandy brown hair that's spiky near the top and curled at the ends. Her guild mark is on her right thigh and is green in color. Gwen doesnt consistently wear the same clothing, but most of the time she is wearing revealing clothing and a lapel over her left thigh. Personality Gwen is a tomboyish girl with a blazing will and unwavering determination. She is a tough person to beat. She takes pride in her guild but doesnt over due it. She is hot headed toward anyone who opposes the Wild Hunt. She puts the "wild" in Wild Hunt. Since she is the daughter of the guild master, other guild members refer to her as "Milady', "the Lady", or "Lady Gwen". Magic and Abilities Take Over: Gwen uses Take Over magic which allows her to take over and control demons. She is very experienced with her magic that prevents her from losing control over her body when in demon form. She is shown controlling demons more often than her father. *Satan Soul: Gwen's transformation greatly changes her appearance. Her hair points upward in a flame like style. Any clothing she is wearing is replaced by a one pieced shirt with attached short shorts that is black and red on color. The outfit exposes her stomach, inner curves of her breasts, and her thighs. Her guild marks seems to blaze. Her forearms become demon arms and she wears gold gauntlets. She also grows flaming wings and and a flaming tail. **Enhanced Speed: Using her wings, Gwen is able to fly at stop speeds when attacking. **Enhanced Strength and Durability: Gwen's strength and stamina are increased. **Poison Resistance: Gwen is not affected by poison, even if she breathes it in. **Fire Magic: In her default demon form: Gwen uses fire magic. She can create fire and shoot it from her hands or mouth. ***Fire Cage: Gwen traps the enemy in a cage made of fire that slowly burns the enemy ***Phoenix: Gwen makes a phoenix shape out of fire to attack the enemy and heal her comrades. ***Trial of Flames: Gwen conjures flames in the places where the opponents are standing. ***Flame Barrage: Gwen expels a large amoutn of flames at her opponents. She admits that the flames are difficult to control. ***Fire Armor: Gwen envelopes herself in fire which is resistant to most attacks. She can use the fire armor on others as well. *Satan Soul: Lilith: Gwen takes on the appearance and abilities of the Etherious, Lilith. She wears clothes similar to her default form, but more revealing, skin tight, and all black. Snake like marks appear at Gwen's eyes along with black smudge marks. Her legs are hidden under a long skirt of tattered black and gray material. **Requip: the Whip: Gwen can Requip different whips while fighting. ***Wind Whip: Gwen Requips a whip that appears to made of wind. The wind is sharp and very painful for anyone slashed with it. ***Molten Whip: Gwen Requips a regular looking red whip. When unleashed, this whip appears to be made of Magic Power enfused lava that scorches whoever Gwen slashes ***Hellfire Whip: Gwen Requips a whip made of black fire that cant be countered with wind or water. The damage, however, is not much higher than Molten Whip. ***Frostfire Whip: Gwen Requips a frosty looking whip with a burning effect. ***Mystic Whip: Gwen Requips a purple whip with mist surrounding it. According to Gwen, the Mystic Whip has many types of magic and uses a different effect on every slash. She states that not even she knows what it will do. **Summon: Hell Hound: Gwen can summon hell hounds. Hell hounds appear as red smoke in the shape of large hounds. It gives "blood hound" a whole new meaning. *Satan Soul: Kitsune: Gwen takes on the appearance and abilities of the Etherious, Kitsune. Gwen wears bandages over her breasts, but leaves her stomach exposes. She also wears a brown mini skirt and her forearms now resemble fox legs. She does not grow wings, but she grows nine, orange, white tipped fox tails. She regains her fire magic abilities in this form. *Satan Soul: Agramon: Gwen takes on the appearance and abilities of the Etherious Agramon. In this form, she wears a black dress with a tattered skirt and a long black cloak with the hood pulled onto her head. She carries a scythe and has three additional scythes strapped to her back. **Fear Curse: Gwen can search the minds of her opponents to find their fears and create very realistic hallucinations. Since the hallucination is very realistic, the moment the victim realizes that it isnt real, the hallucination will be dispelled. ***Nightmare: Gwen can put the enemy into a sleep/coma like state where they have nothing but nightmares. They cannot wake up until Gwen releases them from the nightmare. ***Panic: Gwen can put a whole group of enemies into a state of panic where they freak out over minor things such as spiders, imperfections, strange noises, etc. *Satan Soul: Abbadon: Gwen becomes the demon Abbadon. Her face appears gaunt and her clothes are as white as bones, with a few bone features. She wears a white mask with slanted and narrow eyes and a skull-like grin. **The abilities of Abbadon are not known to its full extent, but Gwen is physically enhanced. The real power is yet to be revealed. History Gwen joined the Wild Hunt at approximately the same time her mother, the former master of Lamia Scale, died and her father became the master of the Wild Hunt. Even so, Gwen and Scott share a very good relationship. Guild members referred to her as the lady of the guild, but Gwen doesn't care much about the title. Trivia *At one point, Gwen was going to have a twin sister who used Angel Soul, but the idea was scrapped.